Interferences are usually unknown until they occur, and thus present difficulties for achieving desired performances of high bandwidth communication systems. Known communication systems use large retransmission buffers to store, for delayed transmission, erred packets that are accumulated during serious interferences.
There is a need for a cost-effective transceiver that can recover fast from serious interferences, and thus enable proper operation using a limited retransmission buffer that is significantly smaller than the available solutions.